memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Invited
(Earth) Elizabeth wakes up and sees that she's invited to her school for a party, she gets happy and then she gets ready to call her brother. (Earth orbit) The Enterprise is conducting tactical simulations with the Intrepid. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew are at their battle stations. Intrepid, Helena, and Aventine come about to course 289 mark 456 standby all weapons Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Copy that Enterprise says Typhuss over the com system. 302 squadrons "Darkstar Titans" and "Flying Tigers" are moving in on the Xindi-Insectoid warships Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at the tactical officer. Captain Martin to all ships fire at will Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. McCabe looks at his console. Enemy vessel destroyed sir McCabe says as he looks at his console. John looks at the time and isn't happy. Stand down from red alert, all ships work on this tactical training until you get it right Captain Martin says as he sits in the captain's chair. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) The crew isn't happy about the time as Captain Kira sat in the Captain's chair and turns to Commander Madden. Our time wasn't good at all, we can do better than that, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Commander Madden nods at him. Yes, sir Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. (Earth, New York City) A teen is recording a video of couples having a great time. Look at them they're having a great time and enjoying their time as lovers kissing holding hands and cuddling while I have no one and I'm going to show what I can do for this world the young boy says as he looks into the camera. He then attacks a young woman with a knife and stabs her 17 times but doesn't kill her, he sees some people heading towards where the screams are coming from and he leaves. Call 911 someone says who sees the girl bleeding. A medical shuttle is there with a medical team when Olivia and Typhuss show up at the scene. As the medical team goes to the girl to save her. Olivia and Typhuss walk over to some people to find out what happened. Can you tell me what happened here? asked Olivia as she looks at a girl. Then Lillian gets up and looks at them both. She's too traumatized right now Captain and Commander I need to get her to sickbay you can question her when she's well Doctor Crusher says as she looks at both Olivia and Captain Kira. Fine, Doctor Crusher says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Crusher. Both Doctor Crusher and the young girl beam up to the Enterprise. Wonder who did this Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't know, Olivia says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Then the person records the scene. Well it looks like they can't find who did this and yet I'm right here so I'll keep doing this until I get notice and that's my legacy the boy says as he looks into the camera.